A door arrangement of this type has become known under the name “GU-SECURY Automatic mit A-Öffner” [“GU-SECURY Automatic with A-Opener”] by the applicant Gretsch-Unitas GmbH Baubeschläge, Johann-Maus-Straße 3, 71254 Ditzingen. The already-known door arrangement has the advantage that the motor-driven drive unit provides an additional possible way of driving the traction rod or driving rod, so that a locking state of the locking device can be changed independently of an actuating state of the actuating element (for example a follower or a closing cylinder). In this manner, remote control of the locking device can be realized, for example in order to unlock the street door of an apartment building by a control unit provided in the apartment.
It is an object of the invention to further improve the operating comfort of the already-known door arrangement.